Hope in the Darkness
by Puja723
Summary: Part three to my Hope For A Lost Soul story. Leona and Kaiba are finally married with a five year old daughter. Nothing can ruin their happiness or can it? What will happen when Marik is back seeking his revenge? Find out
1. New Beginings

Hope in the Darkness  
  
Trilogy to Light Will Always Overcome the Darkness &   
  
Hope For A Lost Soul  
  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
  
It has been many years since the dark forces have shed over the light. Everyone is leading normal and happy lives. In Domino Yugi has taken over his grandfather's game shop, while Tea is getting ready to go to New York to be on Broadway to full fill her dreams to become a dancer. Joey owns his very own restaurant and cooks the food also. Mai is a world famous model for every famous fashion industry in the world. Tristan and Serenity just got married much to Joey's pleasure. Tristan is a professional race car driver and Serenity is a doctor for children.  
  
As for Kaiba, Mokuba, and Leona they couldn't be happier. Leona and Kaiba have a fiver year old daughter named Melissa. Leona's books are very popular all over the world. Mokuba is the vice president of Kaiba Corporation helping out his brother. In New York, Leona's parents miss their daughter greatly, but they always visit. Leona's best friends Katrina and Blossom are also leading good lives. Katrina is the number one platinum singer and song writer in the world. Blossom is right by her sister's side as one of the best dancers for Katrina's shows and concerts. They haven't married yet since their careers have hit number one all around the world.  
  
The Duel Monsters card game is still very popular. Aiko Muto, Yugi and Tea's daughter is known for being the best duelist even though she is only five years old. Aiko's best friend Aaron Wheeler Joey and Mai's son is right behind Aiko as the second best duelist. However, Melissa takes after her father in duel monsters. Melissa is the first female world champion of duel monsters even if she is just five years old. Melissa hasn't defeated Aiko in a duel just yet, but she doesn't allow that to ruin her friendship with Aiko or Aaron. The eight legendary millennium items are finally put to rest. With no evil forces around the millennium items are kept in a sacred place hidden in the Domino Museum.  
  
It is a normal autumn October morning. The autumn sun seeps through the curtains of one of the bedroom's of the Kaiba mansion. As the sunlight gently hits Leona's face, she slowly opens her eyes and looks at the empty side next to her on the bed. (Looks like Seto left early today.) Leona thought as she got up. She got off the bed and lifted the curtains and stared out the window. (Another beautiful morning. The days never seem like this when I was younger.) Leona thought. Leona did her morning routine and headed downstairs for breakfast. Along the way she heard the servants saying, "Good morning Mrs. Kaiba." Leona giggled a little since she was constantly being reminded of who she was married to.  
  
Leona walked into the dining room and saw a little girl with long black braided hair and blue eyes. The little girl wore a pink t-shirt and dark blue pants. The little girl saw Leona and said sweetly, "Good morning mommy." Leona smiled at her daughter. She walked up to her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning to you too sweetie." Leona said as she sat down on the chair next to her daughter. Melissa put her hands under table and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Daddy told me to give this to you mommy." Melissa said handing Leona the flowers. Leona took the flowers and said to herself, "Your still spoiling me Seto." Ever since Leona and Kaiba were married Kaiba has been giving Leona flowers every morning.   
  
As Leona put the flowers put the flowers on the table the phone started to ring. Melissa jumped out of her seat to answer it. She picked up the phone and pressed the speaker button since she knew who it was on the phone. "Hi daddy." Melissa said cheerfully. "How's my little angel this morning?" Kaiba asked. Melissa laughed and answered, "I'm fine. Mommy got your flowers. She says you're spoiling her."  
  
Leona and Melissa could hear Kaiba laugh. "Well tell your mother I'm only doing that because I love her." Kaiba said. "I love you too Seto." Leona said on the speaker of the phone. "Hey Dad remember you and mommy are supposed to meet Yugi and the others at Domino park at 3:00 today. Can I come too?" Melissa asked looking at her mother. Before Leona had a chance to say yes she heard Kaiba say, "Of course you can angel." Melissa jumped for joy when she heard her father say she could come with them. (It looks like I'm not the only one Seto is spoiling.) Leona thought while smiling.  
  
Melissa quickly went to her room to get changed and adjust her duel deck. Leona turned off the speaker and took the phone and said, "You know you're spoiling Melissa, Seto. "I just want our little girl to be happy, I don't want her to be miserable like me when I was a kid." Kaiba said a little angry. "I understand that Seto, but if we spoil her now, she'll be like that when she's older and I don't think you would want that." Leona told him. "Fine I'll try not to spoil her as much." Kaiba said. "Seto I have one more thing to say to you." Leona said sounding a little serious. "What?" Kaiba asked. Leona smiled and answered, "Thanks for the flowers their beautiful." "Just like you." Kaiba told her and hung up the phone.  
  
The afternoon came by very quickly. Kaiba had just gotten home from work. Melissa ran to her father and hugged him. "Can we got the park now dad, please?" Melissa said giving her father the sad puppy dog face like Mokuba used to do when he was a kid. Kaiba smiled at her and answered, "I see Mokuba's been teaching you some things. We don't want to leave your mother behind now do we?" "I guess not, but she's on the phone talking to Auntie Katrina and Blossom." Melissa told her dad. "I can't believe your next concert is gonna be here in Domino, that's great Katrina." Leona said on the phone. "Yea we finally get to see each other after so long." Katrina said. "We haven't seen each since your wedding day and I can't wait to see Melissa." Blossom said. "Don't worry you guys I haven't changed at all." Leona told her friends. "Well Leona we gotta go and rehearse for the concert so I guess we'll see you and the others in two days." Katrina said.  
  
Leona said good bye to her friends and hung up the phone. Leona headed into the front door and saw Kaiba and Melissa. "Now can we go?" Melissa pleaded. "What's the rush, sweetie?" Leona asked. "I wanna see if I can beat Aiko in a duel." Melissa answered. Leona started laughing. "What seems to be so funny?" Kaiba asked. "It's just that Melissa reminds me of you, Seto. Remember how you always wanted to beat Yugi in a duel." Leona told her husband. Kaiba smiled and said, "That was a long time ago. I'm sure Melissa can beat Aiko in a duel." Melissa opened the front door and said, "Let's go already." Melissa looked at her parents taking their hands and pulling them out the door.  
  
Once they got to Domino Park they saw their friends. "About time you guys got here." Joey said. "Sorry we're late." Leona said. Aiko and Aaron started playing with Melissa while their parents were talking. "So how are you guys?" Yugi asked. "We're fine Yugi. We finally get a chance to see each other after all this time huh." Leona told her friends. "Yea well we've all been real busy." Mai said. "That's true. The game shop's been real busy with customers." Yugi said. "And my dancing career is about to be on Broadway soon." Tea added. "Yea and my restaurant have been booming with customers." Joey told everyone. "That's if you don't finish all the food first Joey. As for me my modeling career is through the roof." Mai said. "I hear that your stories are being sold all over the world Leona." Yugi said. "Well yea, I guess everyone likes my stories." Leona said while blushing a little.   
  
"Why isn't Mokuba here?" Tea asked. "He's taking care of things at Kaiba Corp." Kaiba answered. Leona was watching the kids play duel monsters and said, "It looks like duel monsters will still be around when we're gone." "Yup I wonder if I'll be known as a legend in duel monsters." Joey wondered. "I hate to ruin your fantasy Wheeler, but all you'll be known for is losing the most duels." Kaiba said coldly. "What!!? Hey I was a good duelist back in the day! At least I came in second place in Duelist Kingdom and didn't get my soul taken!!!" Joey yelled. Kaiba grew furious at Joey. "Honestly can't the two of you grow up and put the past behind you." Mai told them. "Yea that was a long time ago." Leona said. Both Joey and Kaiba stayed quiet after that.  
  
The others smiled as they watched their children duel. "That's the third time in a row you beat me Melissa." Aaron said. "You just need a better strategy." Melissa told him. "What's your strategy?" Aiko asked. "Well I use my parents' old decks and combine them all into one deck." Melissa answered. "That explains why I can never win. Your mom and dad had really good cards. No fair." Aaron pouted. "Don't worry Aaron all you have to do is build your deck more." Aiko said making her friend feel better. "Yeah, but you still won't beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards." Leona said as she held up the card in her hand. "So who's wining?" Leona asked as she walked up to the kids. "I am mommy. I beat Aaron three times with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Melissa answered showing her mother the card.  
  
Suddenly a heavy breeze caused the card to fly out of Melissa's hands. "Oh no the card." Melissa said as the card started to fly away. "Don't worry I'll get it." Leona said as she ran to the card. Luckily the card landed on the ground near a tree. (That's a relief.) Leona thought as she picked up the card and dusted it off. Leona was about to leave when she heard, "Hello Leona." The voice sent chills down her spine. (It can't be not after all these years.) Leona thought. Leona turned around and saw Marik. "It's been a long time hasn't it my dear." Marik said evilly. Leona backed away from him. "I can't believe you're still alive. I'm warning you, Marik stay away from me!" Leona yelled. Marik approached Leona and took her hand. "I see you haven't changed at all after all these years." Marik told her. "And I also see you've gotten more beautiful since I last saw you." Mark said. Leona stared angrily at Marik and pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Leona yelled. The others soon arrived and were really shocked to see Marik.  
  
Author's Note: Well its a start. What do u guys think. Remember to reveiew & if u have any ideas I'd appreaciate it. 


	2. The Darrkness Begins

Chapter 2: The Darkness Begins  
  
Everyone stared in surprise when they saw Marik. "I can't believe it after all these years." Yugi said in shock. Marik stared at his enemies with anger and hatred. He noticed that Yugi didn't have the millennium puzzle around his neck. "I see you don't have the millennium puzzle anymore, Yugi." Marik said. "He doesn't need it anymore!" Tea yelled. Marik started laughing and asked, "Then how will he protect himself from my millennium rod." Everyone was in complete shock when they saw the millennium rod in Marik's hand. He pointed the millennium rod at Yugi and the ancient powers sent Yugi flying backwards hitting his head on a tree.   
  
The others quickly ran to Yugi's aid. "Dad, are you ok?" Aiko asked. Yugi got up and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine Aiko. You don't have to worry about me." Marik approached everyone and told them, "You're powerless to stop me now. Without your puzzle you are nothing." "That's enough! This senseless fighting has gone long enough! Why don't you just leave us alone!?" Leona yelled. Marik just laughed. "Aren't you forgetting that I can easily drain your strength, even kill you?" Marik asked her. The millennium rod started to glow and Leona immediately started to feel her energy being drained. Kaiba held on to Leona making sure she wouldn't collapse.  
  
"Mommy, are you alright?" Melissa asked worriedly. "I'll be fine." Leona whispered and started to breathe heavily. "Leona, try to focus on something else." Yugi told her. "I can't the power of the millennium rod is too strong." Leona said slowly. "Leave my mommy alone, you meanie!!!" Melissa yelled. Marik stopped the glow from the millennium rod and said, "That was only a taste of my power." Leona fell to her knees to regain control of herself. She slowly got up as Kaiba held onto her. "I'm warning you Marik, if you ever hurt Leona again you'll be wishing for an early death wish." Kaiba threatened. Marik laughed and said, "You haven't changed at all Kaiba. Don't worry I have no intentions on harming her." (But I will make her mine one way or another and you won't stop me Kaiba.) Marik thought and left.  
  
"So much for the peaceful days." Joey said. "We're going to have to go the Domino Museum and get our millennium items. Yugi said. The others agreed and everyone headed to the museum. Once they got to the museum they headed to the basement, where Yugi pushed a wall panel to reveal the millennium puzzle and bracelet. "It looks like the others have already taken their millennium items back." Yugi said as he placed the millennium puzzle around his neck. (Yugi it's good to see you again. I sense there is a disturbance of darkness approaching this world.) Yami told his counterpart. "Yea, we know. Marik is up to no good again." Yugi told the spirit of the millennium puzzle. Leona looked at her millennium item and thought (I was hoping never to see this again. When I had this everything was going wrong.) Leona took the millennium bracelet and held it in her hand.  
  
"I don't get why didn't Marik just take the millennium puzzle?" Mai asked. "Because my brother isn't destined to have it." A voice answered. Everyone turned around and saw Ishizu. "I knew all you would come here." Ishizu told them. "It's been a while, how are you?" Yugi asked. "Not so well, Yugi. My brother's darker self is starting to emerge again. Once the millennium rod was taken everything had gone wrong. That is why the other millennium items were taken by their rightful owners." Ishizu explained.  
  
"We know Marik sorta caught us off guard at the park." Joey told her. "Once Marik's darker self returns the entire world will perish." Ishizu told everyone. "How can we prevent that from happening?" Tea asked. "The millennium bracelet is the key to unlock my brother's darker self. Whatever happens from this moment my brother must not have the millennium bracelet." Ishizu told her friends. "Don't worry Ishizu, Marik's gonna have to get through us if he wants that bracelet, right Leona?" Joey asked. Leona was too lost in thought to say anything. Melissa walked over to her mother and started shaking her hand. "Mommy, are you ok? What's wrong?" Melissa asked. "Wh-what? Oh I'm just a little tired." Leona finally answered. Kaiba looked at Leona a little concerned. "Maybe we should go home and get some rest." Yugi suggested. The others agreed and decided to go home.  
  
It was really late as Leona, Melissa, and Kaiba finally reached the mansion. Melissa was asleep in her father's arms. As Kaiba put Melissa to bed, Leona went to her room and sat on the bed thinking. "Leona, what's going on?" Kaiba asked as entered the room. "Nothing. Everything's fine." Leona answered. "Everything's fine huh? You looked so afraid today at the museum today everyone saw that." Kaiba told her. Leona suddenly started crying. Kaiba walked towards Leona and sat on the bed next to her. He put his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Leona, tell me what's wrong." Kaiba said.  
  
Leona looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid." Leona whispered. Kaiba looked at Leona a little shocked. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" Kaiba asked her gently. "Of Marik. What he might do to me t0 take my millennium bracelet." Leona answered and started crying again. Leona got up from the bed and looked at the millennium bracelet that was lying on the table. She suddenly felt arms wrapping around her waist. "You don't have to worry. I protected you from Marik before and I won't let him harm you." Kaiba told Leona as he kissed her cheek. Leona forced a smile on her face and told him, "I know you won't let anything happen to me Seto. I just wish that Melissa didn't have to witness this madness"  
  
Leona saw her flowers that she got this morning and held them in her hands. She noticed there was a white rose which seemed a little bigger than the other flowers. She carefully felt the rose and took out a small velvet box. Kaiba let go of Leona and took the box. "Seto, what's in the box?" Leona asked in surprise. He smiled at her and opened the box. Leona was shocked to see a sapphire necklace with diamonds surrounding it. "Seto, this is so beautiful. You didn't have to get me this." Leona told him. Kaiba smiled at Leona and placed the necklace around her neck. "This necklace is my promise to you. I won't let Marik harm you anymore, Leona. As long as you wear this, I'll protect you no matter what happens." Kaiba told her. Leona smiled at Kaiba and hugged him. "Thank you Seto." Leona whispered.

Author's Note: Well waht do u guys think so far? I could use a lil' help for the next chapter. Got any ideas i'd loke to hear them. Anyway R & R Thanks


	3. Surprise Concert

Chapter 3: Surprise Concert  
  
Two days have passed and everyone seemed to be on edge ever since their encounter with Marik. Leona was the most fear stricken since she knows that her millennium bracelet is the key to Marik's dark powers. For the passed two days Leona remained calm and relaxed in front of her daughter Melissa. She didn't want her only daughter to worry so much, but Kaiba knew better. Kaiba knew how afraid Leona was even if she didn't seem to show it at times. Kaiba would always reassure Leona that she was safe and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Of course Leona knew that Kaiba wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she always had that fear of Marik taking her away from her the people she loved.  
  
Today is the Leona could see her two best famous friends after so long. The entire city is a buzz of excitement with reporters, cameras, and news broadcasts every hour about the biggest concert of the century as it draws near. Since the concert is being held at Kaiba Land thanks to Mokuba, duelists from all over flocked to see their idols. "Mokuba this is great for the company's reputation." Leona said as she saw thousands of people gathering at the front gate. "Yup. When Seto found out about the concert being here he got a little angry, but I think all these people will change his mind." Mokuba said as he saw his brother walking towards them.   
  
"Mokuba this is the craziest thing you've ever done." Kaiba said smiling. "Yeah, but look at it this way Seto, at least the entire world knows about Kaiba Corp now." Mokuba told his brother. Just then Yugi and the others arrived. "Man what a turn out. I haven't seen this big of a crowd since the Battle City tournament." Joey said in awe. "Yea it's a good thing we're friends with Katrina and Blossom or we'd be standing in line all night." Yugi agreed. "It's a shame that the kids are asleep, Melissa really wanted to see Katrina and Blossom." Leona said. One of Kaiba's security men walked up to Kaiba and told him, "Sir, security is everywhere. No one will be able to get in or out once the concert starts." "Good make sure you check everyone before letting them enter the arena. Keep an eye out for Marik or any of his any of rare hunters." Kaiba ordered.  
  
"See Leona you've got nothing to worry about. Kaiba has everything under control." Tea reassured her. Leona smiled and said, "Yea. Come on we better get inside the concert is about to start." Leona said as she looked at her watch. As everyone walked in to the arena, none of them realized that someone had already slipped into the arena with them. Everyone is backstage with Katrina and Blossom as they were getting ready for the show. They already knew about Marik since Mokuba had told them earlier.   
  
The crowds started to gather in the arena. Everyone could hear screaming fans from behind the curtains backstage. "This is gonna be the biggest concert ever." Blossom said in excitement. "Yea thanks a lot for setting this up Mokuba." Katrina said. Mokuba just smiled. Katrina noticed the nervous look on Leona's face. "Leona, are you ok?" Katrina asked as she was adjusting her microphone. "I guess I'm a little nervous." Leona answered. Katrina put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it so much. There's security everywhere. He won't get in. Besides even if he does I'll show him not to mess with my best friend." Katrina said. "What are you gonna do sis? Sing him to death?" Blossom teased. "Ha ha very funny." Katrina answered back.  
  
A couple of minutes later Katrina and Blossom were ready along with the band and other dancers. The curtains were raised and everyone in the arena cheered. Yugi and the others were right in the front. "Good Evening Domino City!!!!" Katrina yelled. Everyone screamed and cheered again. "Before we play our hit single, we'd like to call the person on stage who wrote the lyrics to the song." Katrina said smiling. "So come on up Leona." Blossom said. Leona was real surprised when she heard her name being called. "Katrina, Blossom what are you guys doing?" Leona asked. "Giving you the credit you deserve for making this song a hit. It was your poem Light in the Darkness that made us number one." Katrina answered while pulling Leona on stage.  
  
Leona could hear so many screaming fans as the spotlight hit her face. "Let's give it up for our best friend!" Katrina cheered. The fans started to scream and cheer louder as Leona noticed that there were so many guys staring at her. "And all you guys out there in the audience don't get any ides, because she's already married. I think everyone might know who she's married to. The CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba! Come on up here." Blossom said. Kaiba reluctantly walked on stage next to Leona with his arm around her. Cameras suddenly went on and off as everyone saw the couple and cheered. "Don't they make a cute couple everyone?" Blossom asked the audience. They heard the audience go "Awwwwww……"   
  
The band started playing as the dancers started to follow Blossom's dance moves. Katrina started singing while looking at the audience and back at her best friend with Kaiba. Leona and Kaiba were about to get off the stage when Leona saw someone in the distance. It scared her deeply. "Seto, he's here." Leona said frightened. "What are you talking about? Who's here?" Kaiba asked. "Marik, he's here." Leona answered again as she held on to Kaiba's hand tightly. Katrina and Blossom saw the scared look on Leona's face and so did Yugi and the others. Katrina and Blossom stopped everything. The audience started to complain and groan. "Leona, what's wrong?" Katrina asked. "Marik is here." Leona answered frightened.  
  
Kaiba immediately phoned his security men. "Illuminate this entire arena now. Make sure no one gets out without being searched first." Kaiba ordered. Within seconds the entire arena was lit up and the spotlights were everywhere. Yugi and the others climbed up on stage to get a better view. "It looks like he's gone now." Mokuba said. "We better go backstage and figure out what's going on." Yugi suggested. The others agreed even if it did ruin the concert, but a life was more important than some concert. Katrina walked up to the microphone and told the audience, "Sorry everyone, we're having some technical difficulties. The concert has been canceled." She could hear the audience complain and groan as they left.  
  
Everyone went backstage and relaxed in an empty room. "Are you sure you saw Marik?" Joey asked. "Of course I did. I wouldn't be making this up." Leona answered a little angry. "Well the security hasn't found him yet, but their still looking." Mokuba told everyone. "Leona, you should just calm down and relax." Katrina told her friend. Leona got up and said, "I'll be right back. I just have to go wash my face." Katrina and Blossom decided to go with their friend just in case.  
  
Katrina and Blossom were guarding the entrance to the lady's bathroom while Leona was inside. (Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe my head is just playing games with me.) Leona thought as she wiped her face with a towel. Leona turned around to leave, but she gasped in surprise as she saw Marik in front of her. Leona was about to scream, but Marik grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. Katrina and Blossom could hear what was going on. "Leona, you ok?" Blossom asked. They knew Leona was trouble when they heard Marik's sinister laugh. Katrina tried to open the door knob, but it was locked.   
  
Then, they noticed that there was a strange gold aura around the door. "This is bad. We won't be able to get in with that strange aura around the door." Katrina said. "We better go back and tell the others." Katrina told her sister as they rushed back to the others. "You're friends won't be helping you now, my dear." Marik said as he watched Leona struggle to get out of his grasp. "Struggle all you want, you won't escape from me this time." Marik told her. (Guys hurry up, please.) Leona thought as she continued to struggle.  
  
Author's Note: Well what do u think? Could use a lil' help for the next chapter. R & R 


	4. Halloween Invitation

Chapter 4: Halloween Invitation  
  
"They've been gone a real long time. Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Yugi wondered. "Don't worry Yuge, you know how long women take in the bathroom. They're probably fixing their hair." Joey said while laughing. Both Tea and Mai got really annoyed at Joey's response. "For your information Joey, it takes me only a half hour to get ready. You're the one who's in the shower singing for about two hours." Mai told her husband. "Mai that was supposed to be a secret." Joey said embarrassed while everyone was laughing at him. The constant laughter had woken up Aiko, Aaron, and Melissa who were sleeping on the couch.  
  
"How was the concert?" Aiko asked. "Yea did we miss anything cool?" Melissa asked. Yugi and the others looked at the kids who all wanted to know about the concert. Just as they were about to answer, when the door flew open. "Katrina, Blossom? What's going on?" Mokuba asked. Katrina and Blossom took a moment to catch their breath. "It's Leona. Marik has her trapped in the lady's room." Katrina finally answered. The others wasted no time in heading out the door. "Melissa, you and the other kids stay here." Kaiba told his daughter. "I wanna go with you. I wanna help mommy." Melissa said. "It's too dangerous for the three of you." Yugi told her. "C'mon Dad please? We promise we won't get in the way." Aaron told Joey. "Yea we'll be real careful." Aiko said. "Alright fine you kids can come, but stay close to us." Kaiba told the kids. The kids started to cheer and left with the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Leona had broken free from Marik's grasp, but she still couldn't escape with the strange barrier around the door. Her millennium bracelet is protecting her for the moment, but once the millennium rod activates, her bracelet will be powerless. (I can't hold out much longer, but I've got to try.) Leona thought. "I can sense the power of your millennium bracelet is growing weak, which means your strength is weakening as well." Marik told her as he pointed the millennium rod at her. Leona quickly moved away before the affects of the millennium rod could affect. It was like a continuous game of 'cat and mouse'. "You'll have to do better than that if you want my bracelet." Leona said.  
  
Leona suddenly screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. What had caused Leona to faint was a duel monster, an Electric Lizard to be exact. "You should really keep your captives under control." Said a voice. "Well it's about time you showed up, Bakura. I hope you retrieved my Winged Dragon of Ra from Yugi's pathetic grandfather." Marik said. "Of course I did. I'm not known as a master thief for nothing." Bakura told him as he handed Marik his God card. "That just leaves Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor and then I'll have the pharaoh's limitless powers." Marik said. (And you'll be right by my side as my queen, Leona whether you like it or not.) Marik thought as he stared at Leona on the floor.  
  
Outside the lady's room, "There's no way to get in. The door's locked." Joey said. (Yugi I sense a strange force near.) Yami told Yugi. "I know it's coming from the door. I think there's some kind of barrier around it." Yugi said. The millennium puzzle started to glow brightly and the barrier disappeared. The door was opened and everyone went inside. They were really surprised to see Bakura helping out Marik. (It's the spirit of the millennium ring, but I thought we got rid of him a long time ago.) Yugi thought. "Well, look who's finally here." Marik taunted. Kaiba saw Leona on the floor unconscious. "Marik, if you harmed Leona I swear I'll kill you." Kaiba threatened. Marik just laughed and replied, "You fools can't threaten me. Don't worry, Leona is perfectly safe, but I can't say the same for any of you." "What do you mean by that Marik?" Yugi asked. Marik showed everyone that he had the Winged Dragon of Ra card in his hand. (That's impossible, Grandpa kept that card in a safe place and I gave Slifer to Aiko and Obelisk to Melissa.) Yugi thought surprised.  
  
"Are you surprised Yugi? You'll be more surprised when I release Ra from its card prison." Bakura said as his millennium ring started to glow bringing the Winged Dragon of Ra to life. "This can't be good. How are we supposed to beat that?" Blossom asked. "With the other God cards, Auntie Blossom." Melissa answered as she and Aiko took out their decks and duel disks. They both placed the two remaining God cards on the duel disks. The floor started to shake as the two God cards started to emerge. "There's no way you can beat Aiko and Melissa's God cards." Aaron cheered.  
  
"Foolish children, but thanks anyway for revealing them to me." Marik told them. "You're not gonna get our God cards, but you are gonna be attacked by it. Go Slifer attack now!" Aiko commanded. Slifer attack headed straight for Ra, but the attack was absorbed and was redirected at Slifer. Aiko fell to her knees and said, "I don't get it that was supposed to work." Melissa rushed over to friend. "Maybe I should attack with Obelisk." Melissa thought. "No that won't help. You'll be in the same position as Aiko." Kaiba told his daughter. "But, then how do we help mom?" Melissa asked as she put Obelisk back into her deck. "I suggest you give up now and hand over the remaining God cards and the millennium puzzle." Marik ordered.  
  
(There's just gotta be a way to beat that card.) Melissa thought as she drew from her deck. (My Blue-Eyes White Dragon, how's that gonna help.) Melissa thought. Suddenly the millennium bracelet started to glow even if Leona was still unconscious. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in Melissa's hand started to glow just like Marik's God card did. In front of everyone now is a life-size Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Everyone was in complete shock as they saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroy the Winged Dragon of Ra in a single blow. "What that's impossible, no monster can destroy my great beast." Marik said in surprise as he saw his God being destroyed.  
  
(They may have defeated my God card, but at least I know where the other two remaining Egyptian God cards are now. And they won't stop me from taking you, Leona.) Marik thought as he walked towards her. The Blue- Eyes White Dragon instantly reacted as it saw Marik nearing Leona. The dragon quickly flew in front of Leona, protecting her from Marik. The dragon was about to attack, but the millennium ring teleported Bakura and Marik away from the attack. "Next time you won't be so lucky." Marik's voice said echoing in the wind.   
  
The Blue-Eyes White Dragon disappeared into a ball of light and returned as a card. "That was real cool." Aaron said happily. "I wonder how that happened." Mai wondered. "Who knows? But it looks like Marik and Bakura are gone now." Joey said. Kaiba rushed over to Leon, followed by the others. "Leona, are you ok?" Kaiba asked. "Yea, come on mommy wake up." Melissa told her mother. Leona slowly opened her eyes and saw her family and friends smiling at her. She smiled at them and asked, "Did I miss anything interesting?" "We'll explain later, we're just glad you're safe." Katrina answered. Kaiba helped Leona off the floor and everyone headed out. It didn't take long for everyone to say good bye as they headed home.  
  
Katrina and Blossom explained everything to Leona and Leona was really surprised. Leona offered Katrina and Blossom to stay at the Kaiba mansion and they happily accepted. Once they arrived at the mansion, they noticed an invitation on the door. "I wonder what this is." Leona thought as she opened the invitation. "This looks like an invitation to a Halloween party. It's being held at Duelist Kingdom on October 31. Looks like Pegasus is hosting this whole thing. I thought he disappeared or something." Leona told the others.   
  
"Can we go please?" Melissa begged. "Well, I'm not too sure, what do you think Seto. You knew Pegasus more than any of us." Leona told Kaiba. "And my answer is we're not going." Kaiba stated. "What? Why not?" Melissa asked a little disappointed. "The last thing I want is to see that man again. He almost killed me and Mokuba." Kaiba answered. "But that was so long ago, Seto. Pegasus is probably throwing this party to apologize or to be recognized again." Mokuba told his brother. "Fine, we'll go, but everyone should be on guard." Kaiba said. As everyone went inside and got settled, Leona phoned Yugi and the others. She found out that they also got the same invitation. (I just hope this isn't a trap. With Marik out there who knows what will happen? Maybe we do need a little fun, so I guess going to that party is a good idea. We're just going to have to be real careful.) Leona thought. 


	5. Halloween Party Disaster

Chapter 5: Halloween Party Disaster  
  
Weeks have passed since the events at the concert. Marik hasn't been seen or heard in a while. That did make everyone more relaxed, but they still were focused because it only meant that Marik is plotting something dangerous. Newspapers and broadcasts swept the city today ever since Pegasus made his party invitation debut. The papers also had information on what happened at the concert that was canceled. "Sorry I ruined your big night, Katrina." Leona said as she looked at the headlines.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You were in danger, we had to stop the concert." Katrina told her friend. "Yea, I know, but because of me you and Blossom didn't get to perform at all. I hate this, sorry I'm such a wimp who needs to be protected all the time." Leona told her friend with tears in her eyes. Kaiba heard what Leona had just said. "I didn't marry a wimp, I married a sweet and caring person who always sticks by her friends." Kaiba said to Leona. Leona forced a smiled on her face and asked, "Seto, why are you so good to me?" Kaiba walked to Leona and her close to him. "Simple, because I love you." Kaiba answered. Leona felt a little better after that. The media didn't really know why the concert was canceled and even if did they did, Leona would have her friends and family by her side.  
  
October 31, Halloween night finally arrived. Today is the day when the unexpected becomes the expected and fun treats become cruel tricks. Most people didn't enjoy this day, but the children loved it. Everyone who is invited to Duelist Kingdom was arriving shortly by ship. Everyone is wearing different styles of costumes even though some people weren't exactly adjusting to the outfits. As the ships arrived at the island's dock everyone shuffled out of the ship and waked towards the forest and headed to the castle where one of the most exciting duel monsters tournaments was being held so long ago.  
  
Yugi and everyone else were all together. Yugi wore a teddy bear costume even though everyone else was expecting him to wear a pharaoh costume. Tea's wearing a fairy costume and their daughter Aiko is wearing a Dark Magician Girl costume. Joey's costume is his favorite duel monster, the Flame Swordsman. Like Joey's costume, Mai is wearing her favorite duel monster costume, Harpy Lady. Their son Aaron is wearing Yugi's favorite duel monster, the Dark Magician. "I hope you and daddy like the costumes I picked out for you." Melissa said as she held her mother's hand. Melissa is wearing a Mystical Elf costume. Leona smiled at her daughter and replied, "You have good taste in outfits' sweetie. I love my costume." Melissa smiled happily as she looked at her mother's costume, Leona is wearing an Egyptian princess costume similar to the one she wore in the 'virtual world of Ancient Egypt'. "And your costume is really pretty with the necklace daddy gave you." Melissa added.  
  
Leona looked at Kaiba and smiled to herself. She knew that Kaiba wasn't exactly pleased with his costume. "Come on Seto, stop being so grumpy. You look very handsome as an Egyptian high priest." Leona told her husband. "Yea and you're only wearing it for one night." Katrina added. She is wearing an Amazon warrior costume and Blossom is wearing an android costume. Melissa looked at Mokuba who was right by her side. "Uncle Mokie, you like your costume that I picked out for you?" Melissa asked. Mokuba who was wearing a knight costume from one of his favorite childhood video games looked at his niece and answered, "Of course I do, kiddo." "Mokuba are you sure it's ok to leave the company unsupervised?" Leona asked. "Don't worry about that Leona, I've got the main computer locked with a password that no one will be able to figure out." Mokuba told his sister.  
  
Everyone arrived at the castle and had to climb what appeared to be millions of stairs. As they climbed the stairs they saw Jack O Lanterns shaped as toon duel monsters. "I see this place hasn't lost its charm in all these years." Joey joked. They finally reached the top of the castle and were greeted by Pegasus himself. "It's been a while hasn't it Yugi-boy." Pegasus said. Yugi just nodded in agreement. (Well Pegasus hasn't changed at all after all these years.) Yugi thought. "And who's this vision of loveliness standing before my eyes. Perhaps you can accompany me in a dance." Pegasus said as he stared at Leona. At this point Kaiba stepped in and said, "Look Pegasus I don't know what you're up to, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my wife!"   
  
Everyone went inside and saw so many people on the dance floor. "Thanks Seto, there was no way I'd dance with him." Leona said. As everyone walked to the dance floor, Pegasus was watching them very closely. (Excellent work my mind slave. You lured them perfectly into my trap.) Marik said. High a top the stair way below the ball room where everyone was dancing, Marik and the evil spirit of the millennium ring were watching the party very closely. "They are so easily fooled. Soon this world will tremble in fear." Bakura said. "All I want is for them to suffer." Marik replied. "And what better ways to make someone suffer than to take away the one person you truly love." Marik said evilly as he stared at Leona and Kaiba dancing together. "Are you referring to Leona?" Bakura asked. "Her millennium bracelet is the key to my victory." Marik answered.  
  
At the party everyone was enjoying themselves. There were couples dancing everywhere. Katrina had a chance to dance with Yami, even if Tea got a little mad and Blossom was dancing Mokuba, even though Blossom is much older than Mokuba. None of them realized that this whole party was a trap. "I wonder if Marik will try anything tonight." Leona said a little scared. "Don't worry if he does, I promise I won't let him hurt you." Kaiba told her. "Thanks Seto." Leona said and held on to him closer. As everyone was enjoying the party the lights started to flicker on and off. "What's going on?" Yugi asked. The ceiling fans opened up revealing a poisonous gas that was coming down towards the guests. As the gas came closer to the people, they started to collapse on the floor. "I don't think this is part of the party." Joey answered. The remaining people headed for the exits, but all the doors and windows were sealed off. The poisonous gas started to descend upon Yugi and everyone else and they started to collapse on the floor, even the children.  
  
Kaiba and Leona were the only ones left. Kaiba quickly shielded Leona from the gas as it approached them, but he slowly became affected by the gas and passed out. The poisonous gas seeped into the ventilating shafts. Leona was the only one standing. She looked around and saw a river of people on the floor unconscious. Tears came out of her eyes as she saw her family and friends on the floor motionless.  
  
"Please wake up." Leona begged as she shook Kaiba, but nothing happened. She wept openly at the thought of losing her friends and family. "This is only temporary." Said a voice. Leona turned around and saw Marik. She moved away from him and asked angrily, "You did this?!" "Of course. I wanted you to be alone so no one could stop me." Marik evilly answered. Leona tried to move away from Marik, but a strange force stopped her from moving. "I can't move." Leona said. "Thanks to my millennium ring, you are paralyzed." Bakura told her.   
  
Marik walked up Leona and caressed her cheek with his hand. "It's amazing that you chose to wear this as your costume." Marik said as he looked at Leona's costume. "It is appropriate since you will now be queen. Marik told her. Leona stared angrily at Marik and yelled, "I'll never be your anything! Seto is the only one I will ever love!" Marik just laughed at her anger. "I was hoping you'd say you'd be my queen, but I guess I'll have to do this by force, but first I'll get rid of that necklace you're wearing." Marik said. Marik snatched Leona's necklace that Kaiba had given to her a couple of weeks ago and placed another necklace around her neck which had a symbol of the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant on it. The pendant started to glow brightly and Leona started to grow weak. (Wh-at's ha-happ-eing t-to m-me?) Leona thought as she grew weaker. "Didn't I tell you? That necklace around your neck drains the strength of a person who has the 8th millennium item." Marik told her. Leona started to grow dizzy and collapsed into Marik's arms. (I guess you won't be needing this anymore.) Marik thought as he tossed Leona's necklace on the floor and left with Leona.   
  
Author's Note: Well that was ch 5. The next chapter is gonna be a little more intense so only ppl ages 16 & over can read the next chapter. I could use any of ur ideas to help me make the next chapter more intense. thanks R & R 


	6. Everything Taken

Chapter 6: Everything Taken Yugi slowly opened his eyes and slowly got up from the floor. "This must have been another one of Marik's traps." Yugi said as he saw his family and friends on the floor. Soon everyone else started to wake up. "That's the last time I eat before becoming unconscious." Joey complained as he held his stomach. Melissa looked around the room and saw all the other guests leaving the castle. "Where's mommy?" Melissa asked a little worried. Everyone looked around the room, but they didn't see Leona anywhere. "Maybe she's waiting for us outside." Blossom answered. Katrina noticed something sparkling on the floor. She walked up to the object on the floor and picked it up. "Or maybe Leona's in terrible danger." Katrina told everyone as she held Leona's necklace in her hand. "Seto, isn't that the necklace you gave to Leona a couple of weeks ago?" Mokuba asked his big brother. Kaiba nodded and answered, "Leona would never leave this lying on the floor." Katrina gave Kaiba the necklace and wondered, "You don't think that Marik took Leona, do you?" Kaiba started to get angry because he knew that's exactly what happened to his wife. Kaiba looked at the necklace in his hand. (I'll find you Leona and make Marik suffer, even if I have to search the entire island!) Kaiba thought. "Even if Marik does have Leona, we don't even know where he's taken her to." Mai said. "That's true, but if Marik gets the millennium bracelet the entire planet will be history." Yugi replied. "So where do you think Marik would take Leona?" Tea asked Yugi. Yugi was about to respond, but was cut off by someone saying, "I can answer that." Said a voice in the shadows. "Show yourself!" Yugi yelled. The person stepped into the light. "It's the spirit of the millennium ring!" Tea exclaimed. "Where's Leona!?" Kaiba asked angrily. Bakura just laughed and answered, "I will tell you, only if you give me something in return." "And what's that?" Katrina asked. "The two remaining Egyptian God cards and your millennium puzzle, Yugi." Bakura answered evilly. "I'll never hand you my puzzle!" Yugi shouted. "Fine, then I'll just trap all of you in the Shadow Realm." Bakura said as his millennium ring started to glow. Meanwhile, Leona slowly opened her eyes. (Where am I?) Leona thought. Her vision started to become clearer and she found herself on a large fancy bed. Her hands and legs were chained on the sides of the bed. (Why do I feel so drained?) Leona thought. Then she saw the necklace around her neck that Marik had placed on her earlier. The Winged Dragon of Ra pendant on the necklace was blinking on and off. (That's why I can barely keep my eyes open. I feel so tired.) Leona thought. Leona looked around and saw that the windows were all covered with bars. The door also had a lock on it. She suddenly felt the bed slowly rocking back and forth as if the bed were inside a ship on the ocean. Leona slowly closed her eyes and the rocking motions of the ship soothe her to sleep. The door suddenly flew open and Leona opened her eyes. She was hoping to see her friends, but instead she saw Marik walking up to her. "I see your awake, my dear." Marik said. "You won't be keeping me here for long! Seto and my friends will find me!" Leona yelled. Marik just laughed. He unlocked Leona's chains and climbed on the bed, towering over Leona. "Your friends will never find you. Once I'm though with you, I'll take your millennium bracelet and drain the pharaoh's powers. Marik told her. Leona struggled hard trying to stop Marik from hurting her even more, but because most of her energy being drained her efforts were useless. "Ple-please s-st-stop." Leona begged. Marik ignored her plea and continued his assault on her. Leona was hoping that someone would come in the room to stop this, but no one came. Tears came out of her eyes and she stopped struggling. (Seto……why aren't you here?") Leona thought before darkness consumed her. "Bakura, you won't get me millennium puzzle! I won't let you have it!" Yugi yelled. As dark clouds started to emerge and surround everyone, the millennium puzzle started glowing brightly protecting everyone from the darkness. "What's going on!? I'm losing control!" Bakura yelled. There was a flash of light and everyone covered their eyes. "Yugi open your eyes." Said someone in a calm voice. Yugi opened his eyes and saw Bakura, not the evil spirit of the millennium ring, but his friend. "Bakura, you're ok now." Yugi said. "Yes thanks to you. If there's anything I can do for you, just name it." Bakura told his friend. Yugi smiled and asked, "Could you help us find Leona?" Bakura just nodded. "No problem, my millennium ring can track down the 8th millennium item." Bakura answered. The millennium ring started to glow, pointing to the direction of the exit. Everyone followed Bakura and the millennium ring out of the castle and into the forest. They arrived at the island docks, where there was ship. "Leona has to be in there." Yugi said. "That's what my millennium ring is indicating." Bakura told him. "Yea, and Marik's also in there." Joey added. Everyone climbed onto the ship and split up in different directions. Kaiba searched every room that was on the ship. He noticed there was a door slightly open and he also heard crying. He opened the door and saw Leona sitting on the bed with a blanket wrapped around her, crying. "Leona." Kaiba said softly. Leona gasped in shock when she heard Kaiba's voice. Leona turned around and saw Kaiba. She started to cry again. Kaiba walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Actions speak louder than words. Leona stood up and removed the blanket that was wrapped around her. Kaiba's eyes widened with shock when he saw the bruises all over Leona's arms and legs and her clothes nearly shredded. "Did Marik do this to you?" Kaiba asked. Leona just nodded and fell into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba held her close to him as he heard her silently crying. "Seto why weren't you here to stop him?" Leona whispered as she trembled in his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you, but I'm here now and I'll make Marik regret what he did to you! I promise!" Kaiba told Leona. Leona looked at Kaiba, her face was stained with tears. "I feel like I've betrayed you, Seto." Leona said. "You could never do that to me. Marik forced you to do something you didn't want, so you couldn't have betrayed me. I love you so much and I know you feel the same way about me." Kaiba told her and embraced in Leona in a warm hug. Author's Note: So what did u all think. Intense right? Anywayz R & R 


	7. Darkness Awakens

Chapter 7: Darkness Awakens  
  
Katrina and Blossom searched every where for their best friend, but they couldn't find her anywhere. "We've searched this entire ship and there's no sign of Leona anywhere." Blossom said. "We should keep looking. I've got this feeling that something horrible has happened to her." Katrina told her sister. They suddenly started to hear voices coming from one of the rooms. They quickly headed to the room and smiled.  
"Leona, you're safe. Thank goodness Kaiba found you. Katrina was telling me that something might have happened to you, but I guess not." Blossom said happily. Katrina saw the sad, scared, and emotionless expression on her best friend's face. She also noticed that Leona looked much drained of energy and she was trembling a little. "Leona you're not ok are you? Marik did something to you didn't he?" Katrina asked her best friend hoping she was wrong. Leona looked at her friend trying to hold back tears, but couldn't. "Pl-please don't te-tell any-anyone." Leona answered as she walked up to her two best friends and showed them the horrifying marks left behind from the event.  
"I can't believe Marik did this to you!" Blossom said in surprise and anger. Tears cam out of Leona's eyes as she kept on thinking about the horrible thing that Marik did to her. "Leona don't cry, we'll help you get through this." Katrina told her best friend as she hugged her. "You don't understand Katrina. I couldn't stop Marik from doing this to me. I just helplessly watched him take advantage me." Leona told her friend. Kaiba walked up to Leona and wrapped his cape around her. "Seto, I couldn't do anything to stop him, you probably think I'm pathetic." Leona said. Kaiba embraced Leona in a hug and told her, "I know you feel upset right now, but I would never think of you as being pathetic. We better take you the hospital to make sure nothing is wrong." Kaiba told her. Leona shook her head and said, "I can't leave this ship. Not while this necklace is around my neck." "So, just take it off." Blossom said. "It's not that easy. There's some kind of ancient spell on it. Only the power of "pure light" can destroy this necklace. If I leave this ship, I will die, that's what Marik told me." Leona explained. "Pure light? What kind of power is that?" Katrina asked. "I don't know, but maybe it's the-." Leona stopped speaking and cringed in pain. "Leona what's wrong?" Kaiba asked in concern. Leona put her hand on her heart as the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant started glowing brightly. "Marik is coming. I can feel it. All of you have to leave." Leona answered as she started to breathe heavily.  
"No way, we're not going anywhere. Besides I'm gonna give Marik a piece of my mind for hurting my best friend." Katrina said. "Yea, he's gonna pay for hurting you." Blossom added. "He has my millennium bracelet. With the combined powers of the millennium rod and bracelet he can easily destroy all of you. I don't want to see any of you to get hurt." Leona told them. "We're not going to leave you here all alone. This time I will protect you and make Marik regret for hurting you." Kaiba said as he kissed Leona lightly on the cheek. "A very touching speech Kaiba." Marik said as walked in. Kaiba stepped in front of Leona holding her hand. "Marik, you're about to pay for hurting my wife!" Kaiba angrily yelled.  
Marik laughed and replied, "You won't be able to protect her anymore. She belongs to me now and there's nothing you can do about it." Kaiba clenched his fists and was about to attack Marik when, "Seto, please don't." Leona pleaded. "Leona I won't stand here and watch Marik hurt you more." Kaiba told her. "But Seto, Marik will……" Leona couldn't finish her sentence because she started to feel a surge of pain in her heart. She saw the millennium bracelet and the pendant both glowing. "Now Leona come with me so I can drain the pharaoh's powers. Unless you want to feel more pain." Marik told her. "She's not going anywhere, especially not with a monster like you!" Katrina yelled. "Yea, you're gonna have to go through us first." Blossom added. Marik just pointed his millennium rod at Leona and the pendant started to glow brighter. (What's happening to me? I can't control myself.) Leona thought.  
Leona being forced to walk up to Marik grabbed her hand and dragged out of the room. "Guys help!" Leona cried out. Kaiba ran towards Leona, but the millennium bracelet started glowing creating an invisible force field around Kaiba, Katrina, and Blossom. "That should keep you three out of my way for the moment." Marik told them. As Marik left with Leona, the force field slowly started to fade away. "That's a relief. This force field is only temporary." Katrina said. Suddenly, Mokuba and Melissa walked in the room. Melissa ran to her father and hugged him. "Daddy, did you find mommy?" Melissa asked. "Yeas I did, but Marik took her away." Kaiba answered. "We have to stop Marik from taking Yami's powers away." Katrina said. "Mokuba, did you see Yugi anywhere?" Kaiba asked. "Yea, he's on the main deck." Mokuba answered. "We better hurry." Blossom told them as everyone ran out of the room.  
"Leona could be anywhere on this ship." Yugi said. (Yes, and so could Marik.) Yami replied. "Hello Yugi." Said a voice. Yugi turned around and saw Marik. He saw Leona with Marik and yelled, "Marik, let Leona go!" (Yugi let me take over.) Yami told him. "Ok, but first let me take off this costume." Yugi said as he took off his teddy bear costume, since he had clothes on underneath. The millennium puzzle started to glow brightly and Marik was face to face with Yami. "I was hoping you'd show up pharaoh." Marik said. "And why is that?" Yami asked. "To drain your powers and take your millennium puzzle." Mark answered evilly. "You won't drain my powers." Yami replied. "I won't, but Leona will." Marik told him as the Winged Dragon of Ra pendent around Leona's neck started glowing brighter than ever.  
Leona was forced to walk up to Yami as the glow of the pendant became brighter and brighter. "I-I'm sorry, please fo-forgive me." Leona told Yami. "Leona, you must fight off the ancient powers." Yami told her. "I can't, not without my millennium bracelet." Leona said as tears started to come out of her eyes. A strange force started to overcome Yami and he fell to his knees. Marik evilly smiled since he knew the affects of the Winged Dragon of Ra was working. Leona shut her eyes tightly since she didn't want to see one of her closest friends in so much pain. The others soon arrived and were really shocked. "I can't believe what's going on." Joey said in surprise. "Why is Leona hurting Yugi?" Mai asked. "It's not her fault Marik did something to Leona, and now she's forced to do whatever he says." Katrina told them.  
"Yugi!!" Tea yelled as she rushed over to him followed by the others. As the others reached Yami, he collapsed on the floor. "YUGI!!!!" Everyone yelled. Leona fell to her knees and started crying. (I'm so sorry Yami. I didn't mean to do this to you.) Leona thought as was crying. Marik snatched the millennium puzzle from Yami's neck and placed it around his neck. "At last the limit less powers of the pharaoh is mine!" Marik evilly yelled.  
  
Author's Note: Well what do u guys think. Marik has the millennium puzzle can the others stop him before ot's too late. Find out in the next chapter. R & R 


	8. The Return of the Gods

Chapter 8: The Return of the Gods

"Yugi please wake up, please!" Tea cried as she held Yami's lifeless body in her arms. "C'mon dad you've just gotta wake up." Aiko said, but no response came. Leona looked at all of her friends as they tried to wake up one of their loyal and closest friend even though their attempts were useless. "This is my entire fault. There has to be a way to reverse the effects from that spell." Leona said to herself. "You've done well Leona. I finally have the ancient powers that I rightfully deserve and I owe it all to you." Marik told her as he walked closer to her. "You got your way now leave me alone." Leona said. She looked at the sad expressions on her friends faces.

Leona walked towards her family and friends, but Marik grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "You should really learn to control that mouth of yours, since you will be my queen and my queen is always about being obedient." Marik whispered to her. "I'd rather die! I'll never be yours! Now let go of me!" Leona yelled. Everyone heard Leona yell and looked towards her direction. "Mommy!" Melissa yelled and started running to her mother. "Melissa, don't come any closer! You can get hurt!" Leona warned her daughter. (But mommy, you're in trouble and I wanna help you.) Melissa thought and stood still. The others soon joined Melissa. "Daddy can't you do something, please help mommy." Melissa told Kaiba. "Don't worry I'll think of something just stay close to me." Kaiba told his daughter. Kaiba stared at Marik with anger and hatred. He saw Leona trying to break free from Marik's grasp, but couldn't since most of her strength was drained. "Marik, just leave Leona alone. You've tormented her long enough." Kaiba said. Marik started laughing and replied, "So you know what I've done to her. I must say I enjoyed ripping apart her pure innocence."

That was all Kaiba could take. Leona was suffering inside and Marik enjoyed it. Kaiba clenched his fists in anger and charged at Marik, but the millennium bracelet started glowing and a beam of light emerged striking Kaiba in the heart. "SETO!!!" Leona cried out as she saw her true love and husband collapse on the floor. "Dad!" Melissa yelled and quickly rushed over to him followed by Mokuba. "C'mon Seto get up." Mokuba pleaded, but it was to no avail. "That's what will happen to any of you of you fools even try to cross me." Marik told them. Leona pulled away from Marik with the remaining energy she had left and immediately rushed over to Kaiba.

Leona suddenly collapsed to her knees as the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant around her neck started to glow again. "Leona." Katrina and Blossom said at the same time and quickly rushed over to her. Marik looked at Leona as she cringed in pain. "You can never escape from me, that pendant connects your soul straight to the darkness of the Shadow Realm." Marik explained."Just leave her alone!" Katrina yelled. "You've hurt her long enough!" Blossom yelled. "Perhaps if I get rid of your annoying little friends you will agree to be my queen." Marik said with a sinister smile on his face. "What do you think Marik meant by that?" Joey asked. "Whatever it is it's not good news for us." Tea answered. The millennium puzzle started t0 glow as Marik started chanting an ancient spell that was used 5,000 years ago. "Great beasts from the sky, hear my cry as I summon you from the depths of life. Your eternal rest has now ended. Come forth my creatures and aid your new ruler!" Marik chanted.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared into the night sky. The calm ocean started to become a giant maelstrom and heavy winds began to blow. The ancient powers of the millennium puzzle started to reveal itself to everyone. Melissa and Aiko took out their Egyptian God cards and saw that the cards were glowing. "Hey Aiko do you have any idea what's going on here?" Melissa asked her friend. "Nope, but I have a feeling that it's not good." Aiko answered her. The two Egyptian God cards started to float in the air and joined the Winged Dragon of Ra card. The three Egyptian God cards created a triangular beam of light. The light was so intense that it blinded everyone. Everyone opened their eyes and saw the Three Egyptian Gods standing in front of them. "The three God cards. The three most powerful creatures in duel monsters are right in front of our faces." Mai said in surprise. "This is the beginning of the end for all you. This entire planet shall be ruled within the depths of the Shadow Realm!" Marik said evilly. (There has to be a way to stop Marik and preventing the planet from plunging into darkness.) Leona thought.

Author's Note: Sry it took so long ppl. I've just beem too busy or too lazy. Well I finally updated my story. R & R and i'll post up the next chapter soon. And visit my website. It's in my bio of this site, I've got info pics & wallpaper. Sign my guestbook BYE


	9. The Pure Light

Chapter 9: The Pure Light  
  
Everyone watched in surprise and shock as the three Egyptian Gods surfaced to life. "I don't know about you guys, but I say we get out off of this crazy ship." Joey said. Aaron looked at his father in surprise. "Dad, your not gonna leave Leona and everyone else. We need you." Aaron told his father. "Well……..uh………..if that's what ya want son, I'll stay. Besides I'm the only one who experienced facing Ra and almost beating that card." Joey said in triumph. "The key word in that sentence was "almost", Joey. Don't forget I faced Ra as well and neither one of us stopped that card. Yugi was the only one who stop that card." Mai said as she looked Yami still unconscious.

"This is your final chance my dear, Leona. Become my queen or I'll destroy each and every one of your pathetic friends." Marik told Leona. Leona looked at her friends and family. She looked at Yami lying unconscious in Tea's arms while she and Aiko were softly crying. She looked at Kaiba, who was lying right next to her. "Leona, no don't listen to Marik! We'd rather die than watch you be with him instead of Kaiba." Katrina told her best friend. Leona ignored Katrina's words. "Leona, you ok?" Blossom asked a little worried. (This is my entire fault. All of this is happening because of me. If I were only a little stronger, I could've stopped Marik from, from doing this. Now Yami and Seto are barely alive because of me. Well I won't lose anyone else.) Leona thought as tears came out of her eyes. "I accept." Leona whispered as she tried to control her crying. "I'll be your queen, Marik." Leona said.

Everyone was taken aback by Leona's words. "Leona, no don't do this." Katrina said. "Katrina, if I would've refused Marik would've hurt all of you and I just couldn't bare that." Leona told her best friend. "I see you finally came to your senses, Leona." Marik said to her. Leona just turned her head the other direction and saw Kaiba lying on the floor. (Seto, I'm sorry. Take care of Melissa for me. I love you Seto.) Leona thought. "Mommy, don't go!" Melissa yelled and hugged her mother. "Daddy always told me that you never gave up on anything. You always tried to find an answer to every problem." Melissa said. "She's right, Leona. You've always found a solution to every problem that you've faced. You can't just give up." Blossom said.

Leona forced a smile on her face as she heard the encouraging words from her daughter and friends. "The deals off Marik. Go find yourself another defenseless person to be your queen. Cause from now on I've stopped running from my fears, I've decided to face it head on." Leona said. Marik started to grow angry and said, "You're just as stubborn as your friends. Fine then face the wrath of the most powerful creatures in duel monsters. And I'll start by getting rid of your precious daughter." Marik said. The three Egyptian Gods obeyed their master and fired their attacks heading straight for Melissa. Melissa held on to her mother tightly. "Don't worry Melissa I won't let Marik hurt you." Leona whispered to her daughter.

Leona leaned down and put her arms around her daughter in a protective way. As the attacks came closer, the Winged Dragon of Ra pendant around Leona's neck started to glow brighter. "What's going on?" Leona asked in surprise. The glow of the pendant started to change colors until it stopped and changed into a bright blue light. The attacks of the three Gods came into collision with the strange blue light. "I can't see a thing what's happening?" Katrina asked. Everyone covered their eyes as the blinding light engulfed the Gods attacks. All everyone could hear was silence, until everyone heard a cry of a dragon. Leona and Melissa opened their eyes and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in front them. Leona and Melissa were too surprised to say anything. The Winged Dragon of Ra pendant around Leona's neck shattered into pieces.

"The pendant broke. That means the spell is broken." Blossom said. Yami slowly opened his eyes and saw Tea's and Aiko's face. "Dad, you're ok." Aiko said and hugged her dad. "This can't be possible, I was suppose to rule this world." Marik said in anger. "Well guess again Marik, you're plans have taken its turn for the better and worse. The better for us and the worse for you." Kaiba said as he got up. "Daddy!" Melissa cheered and hugged her father. "I'm so glad that you're ok, Seto." Leona said and wiped a couple of her tears away with her hand. "I may have lost the chance to rule this world, but that doesn't mean I can't destroy all of you." Marik said as he commanded the Egyptian Gods to attack. "Not this time Marik. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack with all your might with white lightning!" Kaiba yelled.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired a beam of energy as the Gods attack collided with it. Both energies seemed evenly matched. "Your dragon's attack is nothing compared to the three Gods." Marik teased. "Guess again Marik. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is much stronger than the Gods." Yami spoke. "What? No! The Gods are stronger." Marik yelled. "You're creatures are fueled by revenge and lust for power. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is fueled by the heart of everyone's courage and determination to stop you." Yami told him. As Yami said those words the attack of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon became stronger than the Gods. The beam of light shot through the three Gods, striking each of them. "No! This can't be my creatures cannot be destroyed!" Marik yelled.

The millennium bracelet started to glow as it was glowing Marik started to feel weak and dropped the millennium puzzle. Yami picked up his millennium puzzle and placed it around his neck. "Th-this cannot be-be pos-possible." Marik said in pain. Yami walked over to Marik and said, "Now that I've regained my puzzle the Gods no longer exist in this world. They've returned to the depths of the shadows. As for you Marik, I should banish you to the Shadow Realm….."

"Yugi, there's no need for that. I'll handle Marik on my own." Kaiba said.  
Kaiba snatched the millennium rod from Marik's hand and threw to the side. "There's nothing you can do to stop me this time! You've hurt Leona so much and now you're about to pay the price!" Kaiba yelled. "Kaiba, I understand that you're mad, but he can't even defend himself anymore, what will that prove?" Yami asked. "Yugi! Do you have any idea what he did to Leona? I'm not about to just stand here and walk away while she's hurting inside!" Kaiba answered. Kaiba lifted Marik and was about to punch him when he felt someone's hand on his. Kaiba turned around. "Leona, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked in surprise. "You don't have to resort to Marik's level, Seto. I know you're angry inside, but I've let what he's done to me pass. And I know you wouldn't be low enough to hurt someone when their weaker than you are." Leona answered.

Kaiba just threw Marik on the floor, really hard. The millennium bracelet started to glow and it dropped on the floor. Leona walked up the millennium bracelet and thought (I'm glad this all over.) As Leona leaned down to pick up her millennium bracelet, Marik's eyes shot open and he quickly grabbed Leona's hand. "You should have finished me off when you had the chance, you fools." Marik said as he picked up his millennium rod. "Marik let her go!" Kaiba yelled in anger. Marik pulled Leona towards him and pulled out a hidden dagger inside the millennium rod.

"Now, now Kaiba you wouldn't want me to accidentally kill Leona." Marik told him as he drew the dagger towards Leona's neck. "Mommy!!" Melissa yelled and ran towards Leona. Mokuba ran towards Melissa and held on to her. "Melissa stay here, don't worry Leona's going to be fine." Mokuba reassured his little niece. While Marik was threatening her friends, Leona noticed that the millennium bracelet was glowing strangely. (What's going on?) Leona thought. Her question was answered as she and everyone else saw the millennium bracelet cause a strange reaction to both the millennium puzzle and rod. "Our millennium items are reacting to the force of the millennium bracelet." Yami said in surprise.

"YUGI!!!" Everyone heard someone yell. Everyone turned around and saw Bakura with Ishizu and Shadi. Everyone noticed that the millennium ring, eye, necklace, key and scales were glowing the same way as the other millennium items. "The millennium items are acting rather strangely. The force of the 8th millennium item is going to seal its powers." Shadi explained. "So that's why the other millennium items are reacting to the millennium bracelet." Tea said. The glow of the millennium bracelet was so intense it caused Marik to let go of Leona and she saw her millennium item float up in the air. The other millennium items started to react to the millennium bracelet. Yami took the millennium puzzle in his hands and the puzzle started to float up in the air with the other millennium items.

The eight millennium items created a huge beam of light that could be seen miles away. The beam became brighter and everyone closed their eyes. As the bright light faded everyone saw the millennium items floating of towards their owners, but the millennium bracelet was no where in sight. "Where's the millennium bracelet?" Katrina asked confused. Then everyone saw a strange pyramidal shaped object in the sky. "That looks exactly like the millennium puzzle." Leona said. The object in the sky did look like the millennium puzzle, except it was white with a dark aura in the center of the object. The strange object floated away as quick as lightning. "I wonder what that was." Mai thought. "Whatever it was it won't bother us." Joey reassured Tea. "Mommy!" Melissa cheered and ran to her mother and hugged her. Leona picked up her daughter and said, "We've all had a long day what'd you say we all go home." Leona suggested.

Everyone saw Marik unconscious on the floor. Ishizu ran to her brother's side. "Marik wake up, please." Ishizu pleaded. Marik slowly opened his eyes and saw his sister's face. "I-Ishizu.." Marik said weakly. "Yes, it's me brother. Your darker side no longer controls you." Ishizu told her brother. "Wait a minute all this time we were fighting Marik's dark side!!" Joey exclaimed. "Yes Joey, I sensed it the moment I saw Marik. I didn't want to worry anyone so I kept a secret." Yami told his friend. "All that matters is that my brother is back to normal and the darker side can no longer return now that the millennium bracelet doesn't exist. Thank you so much for helping my brother, pharaoh." Ishizu said. Yami smiled and told her, "I shouldn't be the one who you should be thanking. It should be Leona." Leona looked at Yami a little confused. "What? Me? Why should she be thanking me?" Leona asked. "Your courage and determination is how we were able to stop Marik's darker side." Yami simply answered.

"Well I couldn't do it without all of you, so thanks." Leona said. Marik slowly walked up to Leona and said, "Leona, I'm sorry for what my darker side did to you. I'll understand if you won't accept my apology." Marik told her. Leona remained silent for a while. She started to remember what Marik's dark side had done to her. She won't be able to erase the events that happened to her and she won't be able to forget them either. "I won't be able to forget what he did to me, but I will be able to forgive you, Marik." Leona told him. Everyone headed out of the ship and headed their different directions.

Everyone watched Marik, Ishizu, and Shadi leave for Egypt. "Well the party's probably over. Darn I wanted some more food." Joey complained. "You and your stomach, Joey. Mai how do you put up with him?" Katrina asked. "Simple I just tell him that the restaurant he owns will be out of business if he even tries to touch the food." Mai answered and started laughing. "Well we had one big adventure today." Yugi said as he and everyone else climbed aboard the ship to take them to the city. "Yea and I think it might have tired out the kids." Tea said as she saw Aiko, Aaron, and Melissa sleeping on the floor of the ship. Everyone watched the night sky as the ship headed towards the city.  
  
Author's Note: 1 more chapter left. There will be another part to this story, but only if u read & review


	10. New Beginings

Chapter 10: New Beginnings  
  
The ship that carried everyone who were invited to Duelist Kingdom was about to reach its final stop. The city of Domino. Most of the people on board the ship were either asleep in their rooms or talking about the strange events that happened at the party. Most people actually expected something like tonight was going to happen, after all it was Pegasus who was hosting the party. Some people were on deck walking around or either admiring the starlit sky and the full moon reflecting on the ocean. (I'm glad everything is back to normal.) Yugi thought. (Are you sure about that, Yugi?) Yami asked. (What do you mean? There's nothing to be worried about now, unless of course you're worried about that strange object that looked exactly like the millennium puzzle.) Yugi answered. (There seemed to be some sort of ancient force within that object. It feels as though there will be another threat to this world.) Yami told him. (Whatever it is we'll face it together and win.) Yugi said courageously. (Right. You have come a long way, Yugi.) Yami said.

Yugi was about to walk back to his room when he noticed Katrina standing on the other side of deck. Yugi walked up to her and asked, "Hey Katrina, what are you doing here all alone?" Katrina looked at Yugi and answered, "I was about to ask you the same question." "So why are you here?" Yugi asked again. "Just thinking about something or rather someone." Katrina answered. "Could that someone be Leona?" Yugi asked her. Katrina looked at Yugi a little surprised and then smiled. "I guess we have known each other long enough to know what the other is thinking." Katrina said.

"I know how you feel. You have the right to worry about Leona. We all are. She's been through so much, but she'll be fine." Yugi said trying to cheer Katrina up. "You don't even know the half of it." Katrina said. Yugi looked at Katrina confused. "What do you mean?" Yugi asked. Katrina looked at Yugi and then shook her head. "Never mind…… its nothing." Katrina answered quickly. "Well I better get back to my room. Blossom's probably wondering where I am." Katrina said. Katrina walked away from Yugi, but then suddenly felt someone's hand grab onto her arm. Katrina turned around and saw Yami. "I know what happened to Leona tonight, Katrina. You don't have to hide it from me." Yami told her. Katrina remained silent as Yami let go of her and he continued speaking.

"I understand how angry and upset you feel inside because of what Marik's darker side did to your best friend." Yami finished. Katrina just stared at Yami in surprise. "You know? But how?" Katrina asked in surprise. "From the sad and frightened expression on Leona's face. I knew something terrible happened to her, but I couldn't believe it was what Marik's darker side did to her. She must be hurting deeply inside." Yami answered. "Wait a minute. If you know what happened to Leona that means Yugi knows. And if Yugi knows the others know. Way to go Katrina, can't even keep a secret. Leona's gonna kill me." Katrina said. Yami smiled and told her, "Yugi doesn't know." Katrina was shocked and she asked, "He doesn't?" "There are some things we keep from each other. Even though our bond is connected by the millennium puzzle that doesn't mean our mind and body are." Yami answered her. Katrina smiled. "That's a relief. So I guess it's just you, Blossom, myself and of course Kaiba who knows what exactly happened to Leona tonight. I just hope she'll be ok." Katrina said worried. Yami smiled at Katrina and told her, "With friends like you and Blossom, she'll be fine." Katrina smiled back at him. "Thanks Yami." Katrina said and hugged Yami in a friendly embrace.  
  
Leona tossed and turned and quickly sat up on the bed. Her face was sweating and she was breathing heavily. She put her hand on her forehead. "Not again." Leona whispered. (That's the third nightmare I had tonight and each time it gets worse.) Leona thought. She got out of bed and walked over to the full length mirror that was in the room. She took off the cape that was wrapped around her costume. She looked at her ripped outfit and was being reminded of what happened to her tonight.

Leona fell to her knees and hugged herself. Instantly tears started to come out of her eyes as she silently cried. "Why can't make this go away?" Leona whispered to herself as she continued to cry. She suddenly two comforting hands on her shoulders. Leona turned around and saw Kaiba. "Seto…… sorry I woke you." Leona said as she wiped away her tears. "You don't need to apologize, I wasn't asleep. I was too busy thinking." Kaiba told her. "About what?" Leona asked. "About you." Kaiba simply answered. Leona stood up and told him, "I'm fine Seto, really I am." Leona knew that Kaiba didn't believe her. He knew how much she was hurting inside and he wanted to see her smile again instead of being in so much pain.

"If you need to talk you know you can tell me anything, Leona." Kaiba told her. "I know Seto….I can't get what Marik's darker side did to me out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I see the same haunting images over and over." Leona said as fresh new tears threatened to fall out of her eyes. "And what if there's something wrong with me. I'm afraid that……that you might not………love me anymore." Leona told Kaiba as she looked at him and started to cry again. Kaiba hugged Leona and held her close to him. "No matter what happens I will always love you." Kaiba told her. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." Leona told him.

Kaiba lifted Leona's chin with his hand and wiped away her tears. "Leona I meant what I said. We've been together since high school and we've been through so much together. Trust me I won't stop loving you. You're the only woman I will ever love." Kaiba said to her. Leona finally smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She leaned over to kiss Kaiba. Just as they were about to kiss, the door opened. "Wheeler don't you knock before coming into a room!" Kaiba yelled at Joey. "Gees Kaiba sorry. I was just gonna tell ya that we're gonna be leaving the ship." Joey said. Then Joey looked at Leona and was really shocked.

"Leona, what happened to your costume?" Joey asked. "Joey it's nothing really." Leona just answered. "It doesn't look like nohin' to me. Your costume is nearly torn apart. Is that why you've been so upset?" Joey asked. Before Leona could answer Mai came in. "What's taking so long, Joey?" Mai asked and saw Leona. "Leona, your costume it's torn apart." Mai said. "That's why she's been so upset, Mai." Joey told her. Mai walked up to Leona and noticed all the bruises on her arms and legs. Mai gasped in shock and placed her over her mouth. "Mai what's wrong?" Joey asked in concern. It took a moment for Mai to regain control of her senses.  
Mai looked at Leona and asked, "Leona, did someone…….. "That's enough." Kaiba stopped Mai from saying anything further. "Please Mai. I don't want anyone else to know." Leona told her. Mai nodded. "I understand, but I can't believe you kept this from us all this time." Mai said. "Did I miss somethin'!?" Joey asked confused and annoyed. Mai turned around and yelled, "You ding-dong someone raped her!"

The others walked inside the room just as Mai said that. "Leona is that why you've so upset?" Yugi asked. Leona just nodded. "Leona I'm so sorry I yelled it out like that." Mai said. "It's alright Mai. The others were going to know eventually." Leona told her. "So who did it?" Tea asked. "Marik's darker side." Katrina answered. "Wait you knew about this?" Yugi asked. "Yea….well actually Katrina, Kaiba, and I knew." Blossom answered. "I can't believe Marik did that! And we just let him escape just like that! If this happened to Mai I would've knocked him out permanently. I can't believe you let him get away with that Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

Kaiba started at Joey angrily and said, "Maybe I should use you as a replacement for Marik and pound your head into the ground, Wheeler!" "I'm sooooo scared." Joey teased. Before this continued any further Tea said, "Alright you two that's enough. Come one we're friends now. Let's not fight. Besides we don't want to wake up the kids." Everyone saw Aiko, Aaron, and Melissa asleep next to the door way. Leona walked up to Melissa and picked her up. (At least you don't know what happened to me, Melissa. I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. Hopefully you won't have to go through what I gone through.) Leona though and kissed her daughter on the forehead. Tea and Mai picked up their kids and everyone headed out of the door and got off the ship.

Everyone walked to Domino hospital since there were no buses or taxis at two in the morning and Kaiba's limo driver wasn't available. It was an hour walk from the pier when everyone saw the hospital come into view. Inside the hospital there weren't many people working and there weren't many patients either. Leona slowly walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me." Leona said since the nurse was facing the other direction. The nurse turned around and everyone was surprised. "Serenity? Hey sis what are ya doin workin' here?" Joey asked really surprised.

"Hi everyone. It's been a while hasn't it. I got this new offer to work at this hospital for a little while." Serenity said cheerfully as she came out her office and hugged her brother and friends. "Where's Tristan?" Mai asked. "He's in one of the recovery rooms. He sort of sprained his ankle." Serenity answered. "Being a professional race car driver is dangerous." Katrina said. "No, he just slammed his ankle on his race car door. He's so clumsy." Serenity explained and everyone started laughing. "So what brings all of you here?" Serenity asked. "Well we sort had a really big problem today." Yugi said trying to explain what happened.

After a really long explanation Serenity was too shocked and speechless to say anything. She found out one of her closest friends was seriously hurt. "I know it will take you a while for you to recover from what happened today, Leona." Serenity said. Leona didn't say anything and just looked at the floor. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and have the doctors do an emergency test on you." Serenity told Leona as she took her hand and led her into an empty room. All everyone could do now is wait and pray.

After two long hours Leona and Serenity came out of the emergency room. Leona's costume was placed in a hospital bag, so she had to wear a hospital gown and white pants since there was nothing else to wear. "Leona are you going to be ok?" Katrina asked. "We'll found out in a couple of minutes." Leona answered her friend. "The doctors are examining the test results now." Serenity explained. Leona quietly sat down next to her family and friends. Everyone suddenly heard a loud crash coming from one of the recovery rooms. "Serenity, could you come here! I need some help!" Tristan's voice yelled. Serenity rolled her eyes and got up. "I thought I told him not to move while he was in a cast." Serenity said.

As Serenity left a doctor came into the waiting room. Everyone stood up. "Well Mrs. Kaiba after the examination, the results say that there is nothing wrong with you." The doctor told Leona. Leona smiled and everyone cheered with happiness. "See you had nothing to worry about Leona." Yugi said to her. "Not many women are lucky enough to be perfectly normal after being raped. There must be someone watching you in the heavens." The doctor told her and left. "I can't believe I'm fine. The doctor was right I am lucky. Thanks for everything you guys. We might as well go home." Leona said to her friends. Everyone headed out of the hospital and went their separate ways.

Everyone arrived home safely. Everything was back to normal. At the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba put Melissa to bed while everyone else was getting ready for bed. Leona was checking the day's mail. Nothing except for a couple of bills, but there was one letter that surprised Leona. (Domino Orphanage? Did they accept my approval of adopting Terry? With everything that's been going on I completely forgot all about him.) Leona thought as she started to read the letter. After Leona read the letter she smiled and thought (It looks like we're going to have another addition in the family. I wonder what Seto will say.) Leona put the letter away and went to her bedroom.

Leona arrived to her bedroom and saw Kaiba sitting on the bed. (Here goes?) Leona thought a little nervous. "Seto, remember I told you I was sponsoring a little boy at the Domino Orphanage to help publish my books a year ago?" Leona asked. "Of course I remember how can I forget. That's the same orphanage where Mokuba and I were staying in before we were adopted." Kaiba answered. "Well, the orphanage sort of gave me custody over the boy." Leona told him. "What?" Kaiba asked in a more serious tone. Leona was about to say something, but Kaiba cut her off by saying, "So we have another mouth to feed in the family." Leona just nodded. Kaiba walked up to her and kissed her. "I couldn't be any happier." Kaiba said to her.

Leona looked at Kaiba really surprised. "You're not mad?" Leona asked. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" Kaiba asked her. "Because I thought if were to adopt a child, it would bring back all those painful memories of when you were adopted." Leona answered a little sad. Kaiba smiled at her. "That was a long time ago. I've forgotten all those painful memories of my childhood. These memories disappeared the moment I met you. Besides I want our adopted to be happy and carefree not like m……" Leona put her hand on Kaiba's lips and smiled. "Seto, just shut up and kiss me." Leona told him as she let go and smiled. Kaiba kissed her passionately. Nothing could ever ruin their happiness or anyone else's.

Somewhere in Domino, a dark cloud of energy was seeping into the city's sky. "I've finally awakened after 5,000 years. The pharaoh and his pathetic friends may have stopped me years ago, but they won't be so lucky. I will have my long awaited revenge. HA-HA-HA!!!"

THE END

Author's Note: Well my story is finally completed. I might put a part four to this story. Some of the events for the next story will be from the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie. So if you haven't seen it yet the next story will be kind of a spoiler. That's all for now. Read & Review.


End file.
